


Dance in the Sky

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naesala's just a big softie, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naesala and Leanne share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance in the Sky

There is freedom in the skies.  There are threats, of course, but the endless blue sky has always symbolized freedom for the bird tribes.  To Leanne they are especially beautiful, because there she is home.

Naesala’s favorite pass time is to hover while she soars around him, gracefully dipping and swooping around him.  She looks like she’s dancing, and perhaps in her own way she is.  Occasionally he joins her, playfully gliding through the air without a care in the world.  Sometimes they hold hands, or reach out for a quick touch as they pass one another.

The only time Naesala was even embarrassed about being caught dancing with Leanne in the sky is when Reyson and Tibarn found them.  Their teasing is nearly enough to cause Naesala to stop all together, but one look from Leanne and he knows that it wouldn’t be possible.  So he continues to dance with her because that’s what makes her happy.

And he would do anything for her happiness.


End file.
